2 Girls, 2 Worlds
by Freakish-Anime
Summary: PG for now. Kanna's mirror is in the future and sux in 2 girls who 1st meet Naraku, then later meet Sesshoumaru and Koga who find an attraction towards them.
1. Prologue

Author note: okay this first chapter is kinda lame, I admit, but if you continue to read I swear it gets better....I have already written a few chapters a head, so trust me I know it gets better. Just so ya know Cat and Christa are real people. Christa is my best friend who hounds me to get these chapters up for you people, so without her you wouldn't have a story cause she also helps me with my ideas. And Cat...well Cat is me! That's right I placed my best friend and me in the story...we're actors. lol. Of course not in real life, but wish to be. We'd even settle for voice actors.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Walking down the halls of a Canadian elementary school was a girl with blond hair that went past her shoulders while her bangs that hung above her eyes and she had sky blue eyes. She walked up to a girl with short reddish-brown hair and green eyes whom was putting homework into her bag "Christa are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yes Cat, I'm ready now," she said, stuffing the last bit in her bag. Both walked together outside the school doors and started to head home. Christa was 6 months older than Cat and both we 7.  
  
They had been friends since birth because their parents had known each other since high school and wanted their children to be friends like they were. Although Christa Lee was strong, Cat Izumi was smart and both made a very good team in anything they did.  
  
Cat was often teased because she weak and smart, so other kids thought of her as a nerd. Christa on the other hand was never teased because if any one called her a named she'd punch them to put them in their place.  
  
Christa and Cat walked down an ally in order to get to their homes. They lived right next to each other. They have since they were born. Cat turned to her friend "gonna come to my house and play some playstation2?"  
  
"Of course, some one needs to kick you butt" she replied. At that moment some kids from school came out from behind a corner. The 6 fanned out so the girls couldn't get through to go home. Christa turned to her right to see another ally way "Cat! Run for it!"  
  
Cat followed her direction and then ran. She and Christa both knew it was her they were after. It was like this everyday after school where she had to run for her life and if she didn't then she would suffer a severe beating for being smart and not being a good fighter.  
  
Christa looked at her fellow schoolmates "whose first?"  
  
3Charged at once while the other 3 ran after Cat. They followed down the ally. Cat was happy that she knew they wouldn't catch her because she had become a fast runner with them chasing her day after day. One boy whom was chasing her, picked up a big sharp rock and without even thinking twice, he threw it.  
  
Cat ran past tipped over garbage cans, broken bottles, and other trash. Suddenly she felt a pain in her knee as the rock hit her and she fell. As she hit the ground a sharp piece of glass was sticking up, it went through the side of her kneecap. It felt like a dagger and she screamed out in pain.  
  
Christa had just finished scaring off the bullies when she heard her friend scream and she ran to find Cat. When she did find Cat, 2 of the bullies had run off while the one that threw the rock and caused this disaster had stayed. He was frozen with fear at the sight of all the blood.  
  
Cat was screaming in pain through all her tears as Christa ran up "Cat! Cat what happened?" she asked, not really knowing what she should do.  
  
"One of them threw a rock at my leg and I fell on the glass" she cried "Christa, run home and get help! Please it hurts so much"  
  
Christa nodded and looked at the boy "you watch her. If you leave I'm gonna pound you"  
  
The boy nodded and Christa ran to her house to get help. It only took a few minutes before both their parents came running. Cat's father, Mr. Izumi, checked out her leg while the boy then ran off  
  
"It's bad we need to get her to the hospital"  
  
Christa's dad, Mr. Lee, ran to get his van and within minutes the 2 families were in the car and speeding to the hospital. Doctors took Cat right away and made the worried families wait in the waiting room.  
  
Christa felt as if time had slowed as the minutes felt like hours. She was very worried about her friend and was still shaky from seeing all the blood that came out of her friend. She turned to see her mom and Mrs. Izumi, both crying thinking Cat was going to die. In seeing this Christa kinda smirked 'Cat maybe weak, but she would let anything like a piece of glass in her leg stop her' she thought 'Cat has a strong will'  
  
After 3 hours the doctor finally came out, his face touched with worry "she's going to be all right" the whole family sighed in relief, but the doc still had a worried face "The piece of glass that we took out has punctured a certain part in her kneecap. We don't know if she'll be able to walk and if there's a chance she can walk her leg is going to cause a lot of problems for her"  
  
~ ~9 years later~ ~  
  
Cat, now 16, walked down the halls of her Canadian high school. Her hair reached down near her butt while her bangs hung down to her chin. She wore a white tank top and baggy pants. She stopped and leaned against a locker "Christa are you ready yet?"  
  
Christa finished stuffing her homework in to her bag "yes, I'm ready now"  
  
Christa's hair was short now and she had dyed it brown with blond highlights. She wore a blue tank top and short shorts. Both smiled as they left the school and walked home. Christa smiled at her friend "so how's your leg today?"  
  
Cat shrugged, "it feels like it hasn't totally healed. My grandpa in Tokyo when he found out he flipped; he called recently, he said now that I'm older I should come visit him and he'd help me deal with my knee situation"  
  
"How could he help besides giving you a trip to see Japan?" asked Christa, chuckling slightly  
  
"I have no clue" Cat replied as they turned down into the ally. She froze as she saw the side ally that held a horrible memory of what happened 9 years ago.  
  
Christa noticed, "Come on Cat, let's get home"  
  
When they reached their houses, they saw police standing outside Christa's house. Christa's parents were standing outside with them and seemed very upset.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Cat.  
  
Christa shrugged "I don't know, let's go find out"  
  
Both ran up and stopped short in front of the police. Mrs. Lee looked at them "Christa go in the house, the police need to speak with Cat"  
  
Cat stood still as a statue. She was scared of people now afraid they may hurt her, she was mainly afraid of boys since it was boys who caused her accident. Christa turned to her friend "talk with you later" and she went into the house. She sat down and watched TV, the whole time wondering what was going on outside.  
  
After awhile Christa's mom entered the house. Christa looked at her "what's going on mom? Did something happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but" her voice stopped as the news came on. Both sat there as the news lady started to speak  
  
"Today on 112th street, next to the old shopping store; a couple were driving in their car"  
  
A picture of Cat's parents appeared in the corner and Christa felt she had stopped breathing as the lady continued  
  
"Mr and Mrs. Izumi were driving home when another vehicle drove through a red light and crashed into them. Police say the driver was under the influence of alcohol. The couple had 1 daughter whom police say will be living with her grandfather in Japan"  
  
Christa turned off the TV, stood up and started walking to the door. Her mom stopped her by informing her Cat wouldn't be at her house. Christa turned to face her mother  
  
"Cat can't leave!" she cried. Tears dribbled down her face, mourning for Mr and Mrs. Izumi's death and now her friend having to go away so abruptly "Cat can't leave! Mom, she doesn't trust people anymore since her accident. She'll be scared to death if she moves away and doesn't know a single soul"  
  
"She'll have her grandfather" her mom spoke sharply "he'll introduce her to people"  
  
Christa shook her head "NO! Cat has only spoken to her grandfather on the phone they are like strangers. Plus no one will understand Cat's knee problem"  
  
Just then her father walked in "I'll tell you what. You get a job and save up some money we'll let you go stay with Cat for awhile"  
  
Christa whipped away some of her tears "really?"  
  
Her dad smiled "really"  
  
~ ~ 1 year later ~ ~  
  
Cat lived with her grandfather still and she continued miss her parents. Everyday she wept a little for them. She also wept for her friend. The two hadn't spoken since the day both found out Cat's parents were killed. Cat had tried to call, but Christa was always away or there was school going on.  
  
Cat's grandfather lived in a shrine, which she had to tidy up everyday after people left. She didn't mind though it kept her busy and she couldn't think of anything except what had to be done.  
  
Mr. Katashi walked up to his granddaughter in one of the shrine buildings "Cat, someone is here for you"  
  
Cat turned to him and then followed him out. They walked to the front of the shrine the whole time thinking about who would want to see her. She had no friends in Tokyo because she was scared of people now after all it was people who hurt her.  
  
"Hey Cat. Long time no see," said a familiar voice. Cat looked around and then Christa popped out from behind a tree "how's it going?"  
  
Cat gasped and then ran up to her best friend "CHRISTA!! When did you get here?"  
  
"Not that long ago, your grandpa picked me up" she replied. The two went into the house to catch up on what has happened over the past year.  
  
Mr. Katashi later walked into the room "alright you two, time to get started"  
  
Cat looked at him confused "start what grandpa?"  
  
"Training" he replied  
  
~ End of the chapter ~  
  
Well I hope u enjoyed the first chapter. So sorry if it was slow or dramactic, but I swear it gets waaaaaay better as the story moves on. So no flames please, I swear it gets better just give it a change. This was so u could get to know these characters. 


	2. Meeting Naraku

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed since the girls learned what Mr. Katashi meant by 'training'. He took them under his wing and was teaching them how to fight using every part of their body. One day he took them into a room that was off limits to everyone.  
  
In the small room he gave them each a special weapon. He smiled as he gave Cat a long sword "this is called a katana, but it's not just any sword. This sword has a magic spell over it. I've made you concentrate with your mind because it's your strong point and you'll need a strong clear mind in order to use this katana"  
  
Cat stared at it with wide eyes "but I don't know how to use a sword grandpa"  
  
He chuckled as he routed through a box and pulled out two daggers "this will be yours Christa. You also need a strong clear mind"  
  
Christa took the daggers "thank you Mr. Katashi, but I don't think I deserve this"  
  
"Non sense" he replied, "You're like family which means you can call me grandpa as well"  
  
She smiled "okay then...grandpa"  
  
His face went serious "now time to learn how to use them"  
  
The girls spent many weeks practising and learning the power of their weapons. Sometimes Mr. Katashi would speak Japanese and the girls would understand so he had to repeat himself in English. The girls learned how to say a few sentences in Japanese, which helped them.  
  
Christa had joined Cat at her school as an exchange student. Together they graduated and started to enjoy the summer. A week into the summer, Cat began to wonder  
  
"Christa, when do you have to go home?"  
  
"My dad said I could stay here for as long as I want since I'm spending my own money. I just have to make sure I call him from time to time"  
  
"Honto? That's awesome"  
  
Mr. Katashi came into the living room where the too were sitting and watching TV "alright you two, I want both of you to clean out the attic"  
  
The two groaned, but eventually went up there. Christa had to help Cat up the ladder because her leg was sore from walking up one flight of stairs. When they were up in the attic they took a good look around  
  
"This place is a pig sty," commented Christa  
  
"No kidding, well let's get started" Cat said. Both started neatly stacking the boxed and almost immediately Cat notice something behind a pile of junk "Christa, come over here and help me move this stuff I see something"  
  
Christa hurried over and then two moved stuff out of the way. After awhile the area was clear and a shrank stood before them. Cat walked up to it and opened it "oh wow, Christa! It's a bunch of old weapons" she picked up a rusty and nearly broken katana "look! It looks like the one I have except...it's ancient"  
  
Christa laughed as she pulled out 2 daggers "look! These are like the ones I have except they're all rusty and about to brake"  
  
Cat then noticed a cloth with string tied around it "hey, Christa. What's this?"  
  
Her friend followed her gaze "I don't know"  
  
Cat put down the katana and picked up the package. She slowly pulled away the string and then removed the cloth. It was an old style mirror, but it looked brand new "not even a scratch on it" she put it down "it creeps me out"  
  
Christa chuckled "what, you're chicken of a mirror?"  
  
"Not the mirror just the vibe I feel off of it. Come on let's go, we'll finished cleaning up after lunch"  
  
Christa reluctantly agreed and both left for lunch. They finished it quick and took their newer weapons with them to compare with the old ones. As they started to climb the attic starts the heard a noise.  
  
"What was that?" asked Cat  
  
"I don't know, come on let's check it out" said Christa as she climbed up then turned to help her friend up "we got to do something about that leg"  
  
Cat raised an eyebrow "ya think?"  
  
Another sound caught their attention and they started to follow it. They walked among the boxes, but continued to see nothing that was making the noise except they did see a glowing light. They walked towards it to see it was the mirror glowing. Both cautiously approached when out of the blue a giant hand came out of the mirror.  
  
Both girls screamed and started to run to the door when the hand grabbed them. They couldn't get their weapons that were tied to their waist so the girls tried to look for something that would help them get free when the saw the ancient weapons and grabbed them at a second to late. They were pulled into the mirror screaming.  
  
Just then Mr. Katashi entered the attic. He smiled "and so their adventure begins" and looked at the open shrank and noticed some weapons of his were missing, his eyes grew wide "those brats stole my weapons!!" he freaked out.  
  
Christa slowly woke up and looked around. Her surroundings had changed. She was in a room that reminded her of pictures she'd seen in a magazine of how feudal Japan was suppose to look like. Rapidly, all her memories of what happened came flooding back and at a fast pace and she looked around for Cat. She then heard a groan and on the wall a dark figure. She let out a scream, hitting the person in the head with one of the antique daggers she held without even looking at them.  
  
Cat who was lying next to Christa quickly sat up and turned to her friend "Christa! Are you alright?"  
  
Christa sighed in relief "yeah I'm fine, but I hit this guy and he broke this rusty dagger"  
  
Cat looked at the dagger then at the person. Unfortunately the candle the person held that casted their shadow was put out when they were hit and she couldn't see "I'm scared, this person has a creepy vibe to them"  
  
"With you everything has a creepy vibe"  
  
"Not all things just most"  
  
Christa crawled over to checked to see if the person was still alive "they are still breathing so the dagger didn't kill, but I can't tell if they are injured or not"  
  
"I'm not," replied a man's voice.  
  
Cat and Christa held each other for comfort or at least they thought they were holding each other.  
  
"Would you mind letting go of me, after all we just met," said the guy as he re-lit a candle. The room was fairly large. There was a king sized bed along with a few odds and ends. Cat looked up at him and nervous smile  
  
"Gomen" she let go and speedily crawled to Christa who was holding a pole; she looked at it for a minute as she let go  
  
"I thought that was too skinny to be you Cat"  
  
The man smirked "Please allow me to introduce myself. Watashi wa...Naraku. And you are?"  
  
Christa smiled, she had learn to introduce herself using Japanese words "watashi wa Christa Lee"  
  
Cat starred at the man "watashi wa Cat Izumi"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you two aren't injured"  
  
Cat blinked "injured?  
  
He nodded "yes, a huge demon had the 2 of you. I saw you and saved you"  
  
"Demon!" the girls echoed. Both stood up at looked outside. Trees and bushes covered all around there wasn't a single house in sight. Cat sighed "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto"  
  
Christa glared at her "whom are you calling Toto, Dorthy"  
  
The two took a fighting stance and were about to start fighting when Naraku spoke "please don't fight. You girls are more then welcome to spend the night. By they way I noticed you're clothes a foreign, where is it that you've come from?"  
  
Cat wore tanned hiking shoes; baggy army green cargo pants and a tight blue t-shirt. Christa wore brown hiking shoes, baggy blue jeans and a tight green shirt. Cat froze. Being in a stranger's house that was one thing she wasn't going to do. She looked at Christa and shook her head.  
  
Christa understood before looking at the man "we come from Tokyo, do you mind telling us what year it is?"  
  
He nodded "of course, this is the year where wars are breaking out all over Japan. It's the feudal age"  
  
Both girls gasped. They had traveled back in time! Christa cleared her throat "uum, there's something you should know and it's going to sound pretty crazy. We come from the future"  
  
He smirked "that's not crazy at all. In fact there's another girl who I believe is from the future as well. She travels with a hanyu by the name of Inuyasha. I believe he sent the demon on you"  
  
"Hanyu?" questioned Christa  
  
Cat tugged her sleeve "it means half demon"  
  
Naraku stood up "indeed it does. He wants to become a full demon and destroy the world" he glanced at their weapons around their waist "I see you girls have weapons, do you know how to use them?"  
  
Christa looked down at her waist to see her new daggers were still with her "yes, but we're still new at fighting"  
  
"Allow me to teach you how to use your weapons and maybe you could go on a quest to kill Inuyasha and his companions, of course this will not be done here in my bedchamber"  
  
Cat and Christa looked at each other "bedchamber?!"End of the chapter Thank you for the reviews I did get, I hope I get some reviews for this chapter as well. Any Japanese spoken in the stories well be translated at the end of the chapter. Once again, thanx to those people who gave reviews.  
  
Honto- Really  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Watashi Wa- I am  
  
Hanyu- half demon 


	3. Learning the Truth

Chapter 3

The girls had spent the night and Naraku trained them. They trained for 2 weeks and learned a great deal. They even learn of the mirror that brought them to this world. It belonged to Inuyasha's detachment, Kanna.

Something always told Cat that Naraku wasn't telling the complete truth and Christa listened to her friend. Cat always trusted her feelings and was almost always right, but there was a chance she could be wrong.

Naraku even offered to help them get home, but Cat wasn't buying it too quickly. In order to get him to trust her, he led her to a hot spring while Christa was taking a nap.

He grabbed her hand "it's this way"

Cat snatch her hand back "sawannai-de!"

He backed up with a smirk "forgive me. I didn't mean to"

"I don't like being touched. No one can touch me except for those I trust" she glared at him, but he only smiled back which sort of ticked her off "I don't know what it is, but you disgust me"

"Maybe some time in the hot spring will change your mind"

"Don't count on it" she retorted and then she went behind a rock where she saw a hot spring 'what do you know he wasn't lying after all' she thought 'maybe he's not all bad'. Without another thought she undressed and hopped in. She soaked for only a short while, scared that Naraku might spy on her. She had to admit though it was relaxing. Naraku had given her a robe to put on which she did and then walked back, carrying her clothes, around the rock where he sat waiting.

He stood up from a tree stump that he was sitting on and looked at her "feel better?"

Cat glared at him "I admit it was relaxing, but that's it"

He smirked "then can I ask a favour?"

"Depends what it is you want" she replied, coldly.

"If you and Christa don't mind, could you head out tomorrow and kill Inuyasha?"

She blinked "Inuyasha? The hanyu who brought us to this world?"

He nodded "yes. I found away that might be able to get you back to your own time, but I need his blood"

"I'll talk it over with Christa" she replied. He nodded

"Whatever you think is best"

Both walked back just as Christa woke up and looked at her friend "why is your hair wet and why are you wearing a robe?"

"Come on, Naraku showed me a hot spring that is close by. You can clean up there" Cat answered in a calm voice which kind of made Christa curious. She knew something was up so she followed Cat to the spring. Once there, Christa hopped in the warm water

"So what is up with you?" she asked while Cat sat on a rock as look out.

"Naraku is what's up," she said

Christa sighed, "You really don't trust him, do you?"

She looked at her friend "I don't trust anyone one especially a guy"

Christa chuckled "you trust me, but you seem to hate Naraku more than anyone, why?"

Cat sighed, "There's just something about him. I think he's been lying to us about everything. You know, he wants us to go and kill that Inuyasha tomorrow"

Christa gasped, "He thinks we're ready to fight a half demon?"

"Guess so, but I'm not sure if we should"

"Let's do it. I want to go home I'm sure our parents are worried about us" Christa then realized what she said 'our parents'

Cat gave a sad smile "I have no one to worry about me"

Christa shook her head "that's not true, I'm positive grandpa is worried about you"

"That's true. I'd rather be in our world where some people know us than be in a world where no one knows us"

Christa smiled "now that's the Cat I know. So are we going to find Inuyasha and kill him together?"

Cat smiled and nodded "yeah, we are"

The next day the girls prepared for their journey. Naraku had told them to follow a certain trail and they should bump in with Inuyasha along the way. Cat sighed for she still didn't trust Naraku

"Well are we ready to kill Inuyasha?" she asked

Christa nodded "let's go" both started to leave when they realized they didn't know what Inuyasha looked like besides he was half demon and in truth they had never even seen a demon before. Christa turned back to Naraku "uuh, Naraku? What does Inuyasha look like?"

He smirked "He has silver hair, dog ears, golden coloured eyes, and wears a red heori"

"Okay, thank you," said Christa and the two girls left through a forest. The woods were quiet; not a single animal could be heard not even a bird chirping. It was creepy and the girls didn't like it. Cat wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over an exposed tree root.

Christa heard the thud of her friend, turned around and ran up to her friend "are you alright?" she asked as she checked her friend over.

Cat nodded "yeah just hurt my already injured leg. I'll be fine" she turned suddenly as voices in the distance could be heard. People were talking and she started to stand up "that must be them. Naraku said we'd come across them if we kept going in this direction"

Christa listened, as the voices got louder "I think you are right. Come on let's get that monster for bringing us here"

Cat nodded and after a quick check of her leg they both slowly and quietly walked towards the voices. After a quick walk, they peeked over the edge of the forest to a main road that was before them. Christa looked to the left, down the road and could see a man with silver hair and a red heori "there he is that has to be him, what do you think?"

There was also a man in a dress, a woman in a samurai outfit carrying a giant boomerang, a little cat, a tiny kid, and a girl with black hair and rode a bike. Cat shivered "I think we can get our ass kicked"

Christa slapped her in the head "don't think negative!"

"Well let's see, there's 2 of us and 4 of them and I'm not counting the tiny cat and the kid, how do you want me to think?" she replied.

"There's a saying; there's safety in numbers, so let's separate them" said Christa as she was already working up a plan "but first…come with me and hurry!"

Together they ran just ahead of the group then stopped and Christa pulled out her newer daggers. Cat jumped back "are you nuts? I thought we were going to separate them not take them head on"

Christa looked at her friend "we are going to separate them, but first we need to be welcomed into their group. So I'm going to cut us up and make it look like an accident"

Cat gulped "is that necessary?"

Christa didn't give an answer as she started to cut them up which made Cat scream because of the pain. Christa smiled 'good' she thought 'Naraku said Inuyasha had a good noise, but with the smell of blood on us he shouldn't smell our blood on my daggers and with Cat's scream he'll think there's danger'

As luck would have it, she was right. Inuyasha and the crew came running up the road and stopped in front of them. The girl in the school uniform looked at the girls, not noticing they were wearing modern day clothing "are you alright?"

Christa frowned and looked frighten "please help us, we were attacked"

Inuyasha huffed "feh just a couple of weak humans. Stupid for them to travel together"

Cat was mad; no one was going to call her or Christa weak. She stood up "for your big fat information we fought back as best we could"

He smirked "apparently it wasn't good enough"

The modern day girl looked at him "Inuyasha, stop that. They need our help"

He growled as he turned his back on them "she started it"

Cat glared at him before sticking out her tongue, making Inuyasha angry. He started to march up to the girl, but the schoolgirl subdued him "Inuyasha! SIT!" and he hit the dirt.

The girl with the oversized boomerang looked at them then at her female travel partner "Kagome, we have no medical equipment with us. It's all at Kaede's place in your bag"

After a quick and simple decision they decided to take Cat and Christa to Kaede's place for treatment. Inuyasha carried Cat while they made Miroku carry Christa. The whole trip to the village Cat and Inuyasha argued on strength and stupidity.

Christa noticed that Cat wasn't afraid of these people and she certainly wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, who was a boy. She then listened in on their conversation.

"Inuyasha, do you have any detachments?" Cat asked out of the blue

"No way! I don't even no how to make detachments" he replied

"Really? You don't have a detachment named Kanna?"

"Kanna! NO, but a demon by the name of Naraku does. Why are you asking these?"

She shrugged "just curious" her mind wondered to what the hanyu just said 'Naraku does…I figured that man was lying to us then again this hanyu could be lying to me too' she thought.

Inuyasha sighed "stupid girl"

The girl in the school uniform rode her bike up to them "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves"

Cat suddenly went silent. Christa sighed, "her name is Cat and mine is Christa"

The uniformed girl nodded "I'm Kagome, that's Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and this is Inuyasha" she said introducing the whole gang.

End of the chapter

Okay, thank you people who gave reviews. Arigato, no wait, Domo Arigato. Okay keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters. It's going to get much better. I swear the next chapter will be much better. So sorry I'm late with updating as well, but I've been extremly busy, plus my computer kept breaking down and I almost lost all my things. Again sorry...I'll try to be quicker next time

Sawannai-de- Don't touch me


End file.
